luis_sanchez_jrfandomcom-20200214-history
Broken Unleashed
Broken Unleashed is a Racing Film giving Luis Sanchez Jr. for the first time of the Racing Movie to direct the movie. The Voice Actor on this movie is Luis for the Cast. This movie was to be released on October 21st, 2017 for Premise and Actual release is TBA for more further plans with hard time development on YouTube. Plot When the Dodge Viper exits the garage, The police was spotting with him and chasing for the cop at the freeway. Tom Wells was talking with John Oz before the chase happened. The Police are still running with the Dodge Viper at The Farm Tackle. The 5 Police cops are setting the roadblock with 1 feet away and 2 miles away from the Dodge Viper to chase the 4 Police cops and calling in the Helicopter to not flowing away with to find the Dodge Viper and sending the Cops stopped to called his Orders by Scott Saturn. The roadblock is created by the Dodge Viper and holding him down and the cops are pushing forward to the Dodge Viper is stopped and he starting the countdown to 5 seconds and starts to push the peel to his car and faked the cops are getting aggressive. But Scott Saturn leaves and the chase was over when the Dodge Viper Escapes. Production During January 2016, Broken Unleashed was writing the script during his Unfinished NASCAR Movie was trying the film process and failed was Titled DAYTONA USA The Movie was getting problems with the development. The Draft was starting the plan around July 2016 and an early photo shoot with the production from Rheen Studios. This Movie was original to be a Prequel to set as the Krezz's Universe at his "Broken" into a "Fanfic Story". But turns down the plan by Luis Sanchez Jr. due to concerns. This is the different Broken Series of Racing street action and he wanted to become more official. When Luis Sanchez Jr. was liking the Need For Speed Series from it's racing video game history, and he wants some making an inspiration to a movie from an action pack cars into his idea. The filming was set around November 16th, 2016. Luis Sanchez Jr. writes the script with the full movie when it goes by the "Cars are chasing with the police... Or the cops can be breaking the street racers rules..." Others can be illegal street racers happens by Broken the law." to his best one. It planned for a Release Date around October 21st, 2017. The green screen is sitting up with the film action movie from Final Cut Pro X, and working process with the editing for the sounds. After the quotes were until becoming a successful way of racing, he wants the other quote to starting with this that he write the script, and Then Luis Sanchez Jr. was busy with his comment with his Dreamkeepers Dioxide Comic Book and Imposter III was announce. Around January 2017, there are some plans with the script was not finished until Summer 2017 to a fast production and the casting is still hire and pending. Until the Filming will be finished until Early Fall 2017 to a fast product, And from July 2017, Luis Sanchez Jr. was trying to thinking with the Dodge Viper was different with the car to upgrade a Spoiler, and a Paint job for a custom ride needed. Luis will back to the film around August 4th, 2017 and some of the new cars have added from it's updated list. The Production and Development are having trouble with the Filming. Luis will have to do a Fast production until the end of the 28th. The filming may be over with some Lego Figures can play before the Racing Scenes. Luis wants a change up the fast schedule delayed reasons because due to a "Slow Filming and Edit process". The YouTube Release has no further plans to be on his channel until he finished the filming development was a Hard time. Reception The critical response was giving the rates by Bubble Films Magazine will give it 8.7/10 for a "Best Racing Toys with going police chases." The GBA Rating Views for privately giving 9/10 for there "Best common movie". Luis's News! have to give it during the private premise is 8.8/10 was a "Good Film and lots of Editing." Luis was currently thinking about this movie giving his quote to talk by his friends says "I thought every racing movie has a Great Genre. But it's the movies just like I watched Baby Driver and Fast and the Furious as my favorite ones that I liked. I wish for this movie might get good pieces for a pocket." As he was saying. This Reception was coming to the premise reviews from Mexico, San Luis. The Final Product for YouTube's Reception was not available until it's release. Possible Sequel The Sequel was first announced in March 2017. In 2018, Luis was working with NASCAR for Three years in a row. But the director wants to make sure the story is going to be longer than it was expected. The Second film for the script is not ready and the first one was already finished. When after the first film's version on YouTube, Luis will give out more versions for the second film in 2018. References # Dodge Viper 2003 # Broken Unleashed Cover Poster # Police Cars # New York City # Wallpaper # Hot Wheels # The Chase! # The Newcomers External Links * Officialwebsite Category:Movies